


Just a little problem

by happierhere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Friendship, Magic, Team as Family, Thoreau Lionett's bad parenting, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happierhere/pseuds/happierhere
Summary: “UP!” Beau demanded, quickly adding a please before anyone could tell her off.Yasha smiled and obliged. This definitely was something both Beaus had in common: sweet talking herself into Yasha’s arms. Not that she particular minded. Even as an adult Beau wasn’t very heavy to hold and it was a good excuse to keep her close and safe.Jester and Beau get de-aged after a magical incident. Their friends will have to deal with babysitting and finding a solution. Eventual Beauregard/Yasha.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 54
Kudos: 390





	1. Caleb's very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> POV will change each chapter, name of the character in chapter title. Tags will be added when necessary.

Caleb was having a bad day.

No, scratch that. He was having a bad _week_.

After Rumblecusp everything had seemed so simple. His friends had agreed that the next item on their agenda would either be bringing down the Assembly or finding out what the Eyes of Nein were. By aligning themselves with Vess DeRogna they could have achieved both at the same time. But as soon as his friends had seen the sandy beaches of Nicodranas, away went all of their plans. And they had insisted on a real vacation.

And yes, he too felt Veth deserved some time with her family.

And yes, it was fun to enjoy the water without being attacked by dragon turtles and Uk'otoa summoned beasts.

But they should have known leisurely days simply didn’t agree with them.

Most of them had been bored within the first two days. So when the harbour master had showed up one early morning at the Chateau, awkwardly requesting their help to investigate the ship that had stranded in the bay during the night, without any signs of life on board, they had jumped at the idea. That was their first mistake.

They then decided not to bother Veth. The only one of them who was actually proficient at checking for traps. Which of course, this entire ship was. Or at least it’s cargo had been. Mistake number two.

It hadn’t been that hard to figure out what had happened. The deck, scattered with blood and sword marks spoke clearly of an ugly fight. The few bodies they found when descending further into the ship had been pirates. Hopefully they had stranded the original crew somewhere safe, but Caleb had seen too much of the world to presume such kindness.

The pirates themselves had died from a plethora of reasons: acid, arrows, fire. Someone had invested a lot of time to set up traps below deck. Not a regular ship at all. Luckily the Mighty Nein were better equipped than a ragtag group of pirates for such an exploration. That, and all of the traps had already been tripped... The cargo bay welcomed them with even more bodies. Caleb wondered if this had simply been a small crew, or if the others had decided to cut their losses at that point and had abandoned ship. It seemed like a wise thing to do.

So off course, _they_ didn’t. Mistake three.

They started carefully and found a few chests with fancy clothing – from Marquet Jester had said, ever the fashion aficionado. She had pulled out one of the dresses and twirling around with it promptly slipped on a pool of blood. Beau then tried to catch her and they both fell against a wooden chest. And suddenly there were two little girls in their place.

That looked an awful lot like them.

For a moment, everyone just froze.

Until the little tiefling cried for her mother and then blinked away.

A few more seconds passed.

Caduceus was the first to recover, gripping Fjord’s shoulder and casting _Word of Recall_ , after yelling at the others they were going after Jester.

That left Beau for Yasha and himself. But when they turned around to look at her, the little girl had vanished. Since she did not have magic, she had probably ran out during the hubbub. _Scheiße_. He quickly used telekinesis to grab the item he assumed had transformed them, put it into a bag and ran after Yasha who was already in pursuit.

A few things became clear fast.

_Eins_. Even this small Beau was fast and flexible. She had hidden herself under the bed in the Captain’s quarters and neither of them could reach her.

Zwei. She was still stubborn as hell and refused to budge when asked nicely.

And _drei_ and most importantly. She had apparently no idea who they were.

So there he was, on his knees trying to coach out a child from under a bed. Again he lamented the fact that Veth wasn’t there. As a mother, perhaps she would have been able to say something useful.

“Not s’posed to talk to strangers.” The little girl finally answered to one of his questions.

Caleb sighed. Well done Beau’s parents, you did do something right by your daughter.

Changing tactics. “But Beauregard. We are not strangers. You are Beauregard Lionett. You live in Kamordah. Your Father’s name is Thoreau, and your Mother’s name is Clara. Your family makes wine. They asked me to take care of you.”

Thank the gods this hadn’t happened a few months ago. Beau hadn’t really opened up about her past before they all had been confronted with it. At least now he had some material to work with. Not that he liked the material…

A shuffle. Her head peaked out from under the bed. He knew not to startle her now and gave Yasha a subtle signal to stay back. It would be better if the girl came out of her own accord. He saw a very Beau-like assessing look on her face. “You look like nanny Martha.”

_Success_. In his mind he apologised to his friend for lying to her. But it was the only way to get her trust.

“Yes, she is my _schwester_ … my sister. My name is Caleb. And your parents asked me to keep you safe, because they are sick. They and Martha and all the people on the vineyard have the pox and they don’t want you to get it. Don’t you remember?”

Dirty trick. But effective most of the time. Leading your mark to believe they already have all the information and you are only trying to help them remember.

“I’m tired.” The girl whined. Again, sounding very much like the Beauregard he knew. Not that she would ever admit something she considered a weakness. But he could sympathise. This day had been very trying. He too could use a nap. And he was an 33-year old man, not a 5- or 6-year old child. It seemed like she was a little bit older than Luc. But he wasn’t really an expert on children.

“You had a nightmare when you fell asleep earlier. That’s why you don’t recognise us. If you come out, we can go to our friend’s house. Miss Marion is very nice.” At least it’s where he assumed they would gather later.

A moment later, little Beau emerged. “Hi Caleb.” She said, fidgeting slightly.

“Hi Beau.”

This was the first time he could really observe her. He wondered if the spell had somehow de-aged her to herself at that age. But her clothes and hairstyle were still clearly her adult self. An undercut probably hadn’t been in style in Kamordah twenty-some years ago. And then there was Jester’s magic to consider. He very much doubted the Traveller had taught her _Word of Recall_ at this young age.

His thoughts were interrupted by a polite cough. Right, Yasha was here as well. _Stay on task, Widowgast_. He introduced her. Well, reintroduced her.

“This is Yasha. She is our … bodyguard.”

Beau looked up. And up. And up. A tiny _wow_ escaped her. Caleb supressed a grin. Yeah, _that_ hadn’t changed either.

Yasha squatted down to shake her hand. Caleb noticed that not only Beau’s clothes had shrunk, but also the headband and her bracers. He made a note to remove them later. He did not want to deal with a lightning powered tantrum later.

“I have some work to do.” He said and snapped his fingers. “But I have another friend that could keep you company meanwhile.”

“Frumpkie!” The girl ignored both of them, running over to the Bengal striped cat.

Ever so slightly insulted that Beau had remembered his cat, but not them, he decided to push the feeling aside as it did give their story that they had been travelling together before extra merit.

“She’s still in there.” Yasha said quietly. The Aasimar wasn’t the easiest person to read, but Caleb thought that she sounded relieved. But perhaps he was transferring his own feelings.

“Good. Then we can get her back. Can you watch her while I make a teleportation circle?”

He, Jester and Caduceus had polymorphed into birds earlier and carried the others to get to the boat. Waterwalking and waterbreathing had also been cast on them. But neither option seemed particularly childproof. Then again, teleportation would probably be very scary as well. Caleb sighed and asked another favour of his friend. “And perhaps prepare her for what is about to happen?”

Yasha swallowed audibly, but as a true team player she nodded before joining the child.

Caleb pulled a chalk out of his pocket and started to work. As always he focussed 80% of his attention on his work, and the rest on his surroundings. Old habits die hard and dangers were everywhere.

At first he heard Yasha prompting Beau to be more gentle with her petting. Frumpkin would probably appreciate that. When he was partway through his enchantment, Yasha took this as a signal to start warning Beau.

“Beau, have you ever seen magic before?”

“Like the witch that gave my daddy a lot of money?”

He heard Yasha falter for a moment. He didn’t blame her. Damn, Beau had been right that she had heard that story plenty before.

“Yes. Well, Caleb has magic too.”

“The witch taught him magic?”

Caleb snorted. Hexe, Zauberer … he hadn’t actually met Isharnai, but presumably she would have been about as nice a company as his former master.

“He learned it at a school, I think?” Yasha sounded a bit unsure. He decided he was going to show her the Academy when they eventually went to Rexxentrum. And have a drink together in one of his favourite pubs. Make some happy memories for her in that city.

Meanwhile Beau didn’t relent with her questions. “Cool! Can I go? I can write _and_ count to a hundred already!”

A moment of silence. He had been hunched over the ground with his back to his friends, but could practically feel Yasha’s begging stare burning into his coat. He used his free hand to sign her with a _thumbs up._ She was doing pretty great, all thing considered. And he was nearly finished.

“Maybe when you are big. But I’m telling you this, because he is making us a magic circle. And it is going to take us to a very safe place. Very fast.”

“Will it hurt?” The first time in this conversation Beau’s little voice lost its enthusiasm.

“Not even a little bit.” And the first time Yasha’s voice grew in confidence.

That was his signal. He turned around.

“Ready when you are, ladies.” Frumpkin gave a little insulted meow, so he adjusted his statement. “And gentleman.”

Little Beau still looked a little apprehensive. She stared from Yasha, to Caleb, the chalk circle and then back at Yasha. Yasha took pity on her. “Do you… want me to carry you?”

Two outstretched arms, raised lighting fast, were her answer.

Caleb couldn’t help but smile. One day he would look back at this and laugh his ass off. And tease his little sister for all she was worth. But for now, he needed his focus to get his two friends back. He drew the final line and the circle crackled into existence.

“Let’s go.”

He could come back and torch this _verdammte_ ship later.


	2. Marion is actually a good parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into little Beau's head. 
> 
> Next chapter: Yasha's feelings about this situation.

When her daughter had left Nicodranas with the clothes on her back and 5000 gold in her pockets many months ago, Marion had been terrified for so many reasons. Her little girl could be robbed, kidnapped, … and even killed out there. When she first heard her voice in her head - and after she had wrapped her head around it really being Jester and not some hallucination - she had cried in relief.

When she later met her new friends, it had been a large comfort. For all it was an eclectic bunch of adventurers – a little rough around the edges as they say – she trusted that they were as enamoured with her daughter as she was and would protect her when she could not. As she never truly had been able outside of her Chateaux’s walls.

So the terrifying images of her daughter hurt – or worse - had finally started to wane. But never in her wildest nightmares she had expected, well this. The miniature version of her daughter that was currently playing her bedroom.

In a way it was nice. Last time Jester had been this young, Marion’s reputation had still been growing. She had needed to share the childrearing responsibilities with a revolving door of nannies because she had needed to be in the public eye at all times to stay noticed. But now it had been a few simple missives and her appointments for the week had vanished. Even if these clients grew tired with waiting for her - they rarely did - there was a long list of potential suitors to choose from. As long as she made a few appearances this week and arranged a few performances, there would be no unfortunate rumours of her being sick, or even worse retiring. The rest of the time, she could take care of Jester.. and her friend.

Beauregard. Now that was a whole other story.

As much as she recognized her little Genevieve in the little blue girl currently bossing her new friend around, this was also truly another version of the grownup Jester she had had the honour of getting to know as an adult. More outgoing and talkative, and in the process all too proficient in wrapping her adult friends around her little finger. Thankfully both Jester’s magic and Beauregard’s fighting skills had made no further appearance.

From her vantage point from the corner of the room, pretending to read a book - both girls had finally settled enough to play together without constant adult interference and she wanted to cultivate that – she observed Beau. The girl looked slightly uncomfortable, which was mostly due to the absence of Caleb and Yasha, the two adults she had clung to the most the last few days. The fact she had been cajoled by Jester into one of her more frilly dresses probably didn’t help either.

Marion had hoped the finger-painting activity would cajole the younger girl to express her emotions more freely, but so far no success. Beau very carefully used the top of her index finger to paint a flower on the piece of paper in front of her.

Careful. Quiet. Polite. All monikers Marion would never ascribe to the brash monk that had stored a cartful of fireworks in her storage room not even a week ago. There had been a few moments when the young one had laughed loudly or engaged in some shenanigans with Jester and her ‘Captain’ as she had dubbed Fjord. But around her, Beau was a lot more reserved. In her own mind Marion wasn’t above admitting to herself it chafed a little bit. She was usually very good at reading people. Apparently children were more difficult to grasp.

“Uh-oh.” A small voice cut through her musing. Even though she had been very careful, Beau had spilled some paint on her dress.

“What happened, Beau?” Jester asked, before Marion could.

“I got it all dirty.”

If Jester had been an adult, mother and daughter would have shared an incredulous look. Marion could hardly see a spot on Beau, whereas Jester, in her normal excitement had splattered paint all over herself. And the room.

“That not DiRtY,” the younger tiefling roared. And with the impeccably logic only a four-year old could possess, dipped her entire hand into the green paint and pressed it on Beau’s chest. “That is dirty!”

Beau’s lower lip started to tremble and Marion knew she was about 0.2 seconds away of a full meltdown, that would in turn set off the other girl. She swooped in and lifted Beau upon her hip, swaying her soothingly.

First things first. On a later moment Marion promised herself to reflect on why skills learned by keeping suitors in line had perfected her parenting voice: warm but firm. But it was important that little Jester did not pick up any new bad habits.

“Now Jester, that wasn’t very nice. Apologize to Beau.”

Jester, shocked by her friend’s reaction, obeyed immediately. “I’m so sorry, Beau. Please don’t cry!”

“It’s ok Jester,” Marion sussed her. “I know you didn’t did do it to be mean. Why don’t you make a nice drawing for Beau to make her feel better later, after I give her a bath.”

She quickly left the room and asking Bluud with a simple gesture to look after Jester. The minotaur had always had a soft spot for her daughter, and she could trust him to comfort her if needed.

In the bathroom she sat them both down on the floor, patiently waiting for Beau to calm down.

“I’m sorry, Miss Marion,” the young girl eventually hiccupped.

“Whatever for, darling? You did nothing wrong.”

“But I’m not ‘lowed to play in my good clothes. And they got dirty.”

Marion suddenly remembered a message a few months ago from Jester, about what a dick Beau’s father had been when they had visited him. At the time she had assumed Jester had wanted to vent about an awkward situation. But now she realised that yes, Beau probably had dick parents. Who would get mad about a toddler getting dirty? That was basically their job! Still it wouldn’t help the situation if she talked bad about her father now. She needed to flip the story.

“Beau, do you normally have play clothes?”

A small nod. “Nanny brings them to play.”

Thank the gods she at least had some sensible adults in her young life. 

“Well, this dress you are wearing _is_ play clothes. So it’s no problem that you got them dirty.”

The little monk looked down at her dress with a frown. “But it so pretty?”

“Didn’t Jester tell you she wanted to play princesses? That is your princess dress!”

Beau frowned a little bit more before she looked up at her, before pointing at herself cautiously: “Not in trouble?”

Marion’s heart ached. And now understood that was why Beau hadn’t warmed up to her yet. Marion was a parent, and thus an authority figure to be feared. Caleb’s little speech for her to be good and listen to Miss Marion had probably further cemented her in that role. How to turn it around?

“No sweetheart. You are not in trouble. Do you want to keep being a princess, or do you want other _play_ clothes?”

Beau’s brow furrowed again, but this time because she was thinking hard. Shyly she asked: “Can I be a pirate?”

With pants, a simple tunic and a few scarfs, Beau soon looked like a fierce pirate, and somehow just a little bit more like herself. Still Marion could see some unease in her eyes. She lowered herself to the floor again, so she could speak to the child face to face. In theory, because the little girl found the ground suddenly very interesting.

“Beau, are you afraid of breaking my rules?”

A small nod in response.

“I have some different rules than your mommy and your daddy. Maybe it’s better that I tell you my rules, so you don’t have to be afraid of breaking them without knowing it, okay?”

Another nod.

“First of all, bedtime is at 7. Because young girls need their sleep to play all day.” That had already been established the last few days, so it was the perfect rule to start with. 

Nod.

“No running inside the house, because you could fall down and hurt yourself.” 

Nod.

“No yelling or using bad words, because that is not nice.”

Nod.

“No lying.”

Nod.

“No talking to strangers.” Always a good rule, but even more important in the Lavish Chateau where drunken patrons sometimes wandered upstairs.

Nod.

That was about it, Marion realised. Unless …

“No firework until you are 25.”

That got a response. Beau’s eyes suddenly found hers, confused. Marion smiled.

“I’ll explain that one to you later. Are the other rules clear?”

Another nod. One of her feet shuffled. Marion patiently waited.

“What if I’m bad?”

She felt the sudden urge to contact one of her more shadier paramours and send him to Kamordah to punch a certain Lionett in the face. She took a deep breath to make sure her voice wouldn’t betray her inner turmoil.

“Listen to me, Beau. You are never bad. Ok? Sometimes you will do a naughty thing, and then you should apologize or maybe I will punish you with a time out if it was something very naughty. But that will never mean you are not a good girl that tries her very best. Understood?”

A very uncertain nod. Marion realised that she probably wouldn’t undo 4 going on 24 years of low self-esteem in one sitting, but she vowed herself this would not be their last conversation on this subject.

“Last rule: all serious conversations end in a hug.”

She swooped her up in her arms, blowing raspberries until Beau laughed. On their way back to Jester’s bedroom, she planned to have a conversation with her alcohol suppliers soon. The treasure on her hip would soon be the only thing by the name Lionett allowed within her walls.


	3. Yasha's early bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Beau missed her. And Yasha misses (little) Beau.

Yasha had never been happier to see the Lavish Chateau.

The last two days had been exhausting. There was safety in numbers, so she couldn’t refuse when Caleb asked her to join her to Zadash, while Cadeuceus and Fjord were at the Mother’s lighthouse trying to connect with their Goddess.

Pumat didn’t have any information, and the Cobalt Soul was just filled with a lot of books. She had done her best trying to concentrate on reading, but had eventually just started bringing interesting looking texts over to Caleb, who was far better at understanding magic theory.

Luckily Dairon hadn’t been there. Yasha doubted they would have been as easily convinced as Zeenoth that Beau had sent them on ahead. On the other hand, a fight with the half-elf would have been a welcome distraction from the silent, icy glares from the monks that recognised her from Obann’s rampage.

Little Beau’s disappointed look when they had said goodbye the day before kept flashing in her mind as well. 

So as soon as they arrived, she simply left Caleb in the hall, knowing he wouldn’t mind. He could inform the rest of their team of their underwhelming findings. She took the stairs, taking two steps at a time, hoping to catch the little ones still up.

She was in luck. Just as she neared the top of the stairs, she saw Marion carrying a sleepy blue tiefling on her hip, and holding hands with a slightly moody human girl. That expression changed in the blink of an eye when she recognised who had arrived.

“Yasha!”

Adult Beau was very hard to read, hiding herself behind a wall of indifference. This tiny version of her was an open book, wide-eyed and full of admiration for Yasha. She truly hoped it – like Jester’s magic and creative talent - was a leftover from her larger counterpart. 

“UP!” Beau demanded, quickly adding a _please_ before anyone could tell her off.

Yasha smiled and obliged. This definitely was something both Beaus had in common: sweet talking herself into her arms. Not that she particular minded. Even as an adult Beau wasn’t very heavy to hold and it was a good excuse to keep her close and safe. But there was something special about how this tiny human just fits against her, small arms wrapped around her neck. She had little to no experience with children – her and Zuala had been too young themselves to even consider talking about such a future. After Kiri, Luc and now this experience, she wondered… Maybe one day. 

“I missed you so much!” Beau brought her back to the present.

“I missed you too, Beau.”

Marion had closed the space between them in the meantime and Jester leaned over for a kiss.

“Did you have fun today?” Yasha asked both girls. 

Jester launched into a long story about going to the beach with Bluud and meeting a nice family of halflings with a young boy and a large dog. Yasha expected to hear Beau pipe up with added details, but the small girl simply hugged her and lifted one of thumbs to her mouth. 

“Beau is a bit quiet today, because she didn’t sleep well last night.” Marion clarified, gently drawing Beau’s thumb away. 

“She had nightmares,” Jested added. “I heard her cyring.”

Beau mumbled something in the crook of Yasha’s neck that sounded suspiciously like not crying and crying being for babies. Yasha knew she wasn’t exactly a good example of emotional stability, but that didn’t sound very healthy. Shouldn’t little kids cry? 

Marion again saved an awkward situation by taking control and reminded both children that it was past their bedtime. She asked Yasha to take Beau to their room, while she took care of Jester. This resulted in Jester demanding yet another kiss from the taller women and they all spent quite some time in the hallways wishing each other goodnight again and again.

“Will you stay in the room with me?” Beau asked, when Yasha finally succeeded in detaching her from her grasp. She spoke in a small voice, like she expected to be rebuffed. As if Yasha hadn’t slept in this very room every night except the night before.

“Off course, Beau. Will you give me five minute to go and clean up?”

A very reluctant nod was her answer.

“I will be back, Beau. I promise.” Yasha assured her. And then a thought occurred to her, remembering Jester always insisted on a group cuddle in Caleb’s magic dome when someone had a rough couple of days. She quickly pushed both beds together.

“Why don’t you get our little camp in order, and I’ll be back before you know it.”

She quickly hurried to the bathroom, thankfully bumping into Marion in the hallway. She asked her to inform her friends she wouldn’t be coming downstairs that night. As she entered the room, she quickly shed most of her clothes and extinguished the lights. Even though there was still light peeking through the curtains, she joined the girl in the bed/pillow fort. Beau’s happiness was worth a very early bedtime.

After a few minutes, she noticed Beau was wide awake, laying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

“Can’t sleep?”

A shake of the head.

“Are you.. uhm… afraid you’ll have the dream again?” Yasha briefly wondered if she should get Marion. Or Caduceus. Or frankly anyone else.

A nod.

Yasha knew how scary nightmares could be. It helped to have other people near. “I’ll be right here. I’ll protect you.”

She rolled over towards the bedside table, planning to cast Light on Magician’s Judge that stood within hand’s reach. It was an unorthodox recipient for the spell, but perhaps having a nightlight would help.

“There was a bad man in my dream.” Beau whispered to her back. “He was big, and red and had horns, like Miss Marion but he was really mean. And he had wings.”

Obann. Yasha froze.

Luckily she was facing away, because she was sure her face was one of absolute terror. She took a deep breath, willing her body to relax and turned over to face Beau. This was a trauma that her adult friend needed help with. One that was _her_ fault. Not that she could ever make it up to her, but she should at least try and help this little version of her cope with the resulting nightmare. 

“And did this man hurt you?” _Did she remember Yasha_ _hurting her?_ The image of Beau _dying_ at the end of Skingorger, was permanently etched in her memories. Beau had told her once that she didn’t blame her. But this was proof that it clearly still affected her. How was this innocent version of her still able to trust her? 

“You were crying, Yasha. And I wanted to help you, but I couldn’t!”

Yasha was flabbergasted. How was this the thing Beau remembered? Not her actions, not her sword, but her tears? What had she done to deserve this compassion?

“Oh no, Yasha, please don’t cry!”

It wasn’t until she felt Beau’s little hands on her face and heard the terror in her voice, she realised her cheeks were wet.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. I’m just happy… that you’re my friend and want to protect me.”

“Always.” The determined nod was _so_ Beau that Yasha kind of wanted to start crying again. But she was the adult now. And she had a little girl to console.

“If you dream of this guy again, I’m going to come over into your dream and …“ Yasha considered her words for a moment. Even though she felt she was speaking to _her_ Beau, Beau was still stuck in the body of a five year old. Promises of bloodshed could wait. “Punch him in the face so hard he’ll never want to be mean again.”

The giggles let her know she was on the right track.

“And if he makes you cry again,” Beau added, “I will kick him.”

“We’ll both protect each other then. Perfect.”

She reached over and pulled Beau into a hug. After they settled into a comfortable position, Yasha started humming, a small tune she barely remember. Before she knew it they both fell asleep.

Yasha dreamt of flying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I pulled a Laura and forgot all about Sprinkle *facepalm*


	4. Caduceus has questions

Caduceus wasn’t really surprised that Caleb returned without Yasha. The look of dismay little Beau showed on her face when they had said their goodbyes the day before, had been mirrored on the large woman. Even though she had hidden it better.

The knowing smile the three of them shared when Caleb excused their friend, told him the others had caught on to the growing closeness between the two of them as well. It had started well before little Beau’s hero-worship had glued them to each other’s side. It was an intricate dance both women had initiated sometime after Yasha had been freed from Obann. But it was clear none of them knew the steps. The wings had been a nice touch though.

Caleb’s face soon fell, when he was forced to share their findings. The excursion to Zadash had been as much as a success than theirs to the lighthouse. The exchange of information was over before the waiter walked over with their food. Correction, his and Fjord’s food. Caleb and Yasha had apparently had a very late lunch or an early dinner in Zadash. Good, so he wouldn’t have to check up on her later. Besides, plenty of food stalls in the streets, if she did fancy a late night snack.

“ _Scheiße.”_

Not that he knew Zemnian, but he nodded his head in agreement anyway. They were stuck. And both of their friends were as well. It was strange how their presence was missed, even though they were still here, upstairs in bed.

The entire situation was just plain wrong. Out of all of them, Caduceus understood best that everything had to end. It was the circle of life: every living thing flourished, and then declined. But to get reset back to the beginning to grow again? It went against nature.

He looked at his companions. They looked as lost as he felt. He should say something. But he didn’t have Jester’s humour, nor Beau’s sharp wit to diffuse this situation.

“What are we missing?” Fjord mused. “Have we heard back from Essek yet?”

Caleb shook his head slowly. “He didn’t think it was a dunamancy spell. He promised to do research, but…”

After failing to dispel the chest, and casting several unsuccessful healing spells on both women, they had needed to change tactics. Caleb was confident he could design a new spell to undo the previous effect, as soon as they figured out what had been used. But even Yussa, an archmage, hadn’t been able to _identify_ what had been cast. They – and most of their allies – were looking for a needle in a haystack.

“I know you won’t like this suggestion…” Fjord started, looking at Caleb. “But isn’t it time to knock on the door of the Assembly? They do owe us.”

Caleb sighed. “I have considered it. But I don’t know what the price will be.”

“Who cares about the price!” Fjord had grown a lot the past few months. But this outburst reminded Caduceus that this was the man that had sold his soul to Uk'otoa to save his life. What would, or rather wouldn’t, he do to save his best friend and his … interest.

Not that he had the higher ground if it ever came to a discussion. The seed of an idea to contact the hag to make a deal for his friends had taken root in his brain a few days ago. It crept up every couple of hours, and it was getting harder and harder to beat it back again.

He had to have hope. “Not all is lost. The Wildmother insinuated that help could be on the way soon.”

Caleb scoffed. “To bad the gods don’t intervene in our world, _ja?”_

This confused him. Caleb had seen the Moonweaver’s intervention on Rumblecusp as well, hadn’t they? “Like with the Traveller, you mean?”

Caleb scoffed again. “Well, _he_ isn’t here either.”

It seemed to spark an idea in Fjord. “Caduceus, can you commune with the Traveller? I mean, using a spell to turn people into little kids. It seems like something a trickster god would do?”

He remembered the gentle chiding of the Mother when he had tried to contact the Moonweaver and shook his head. “You can only commune with the god you worship.”

But he wasn’t really a god, was he? He was a Feywild creature…

“I don’t know if this is going to work.” He told his friends, while he pulled out a copper wire and cast sending. “Mister Traveller…” He started, but before he could even think about how he was going to finish his sentence, they were loudly interrupted.

“Finally!” One of the customers, that Caduceus had seen sitting at the bar several nights in a row, wandered over and plopped into the fourth chair at their table. With a snap of his fingers, he transformed into a very familiar redheaded figure.

“Where the hell have you been?” Fjord bellowed out as soon as he recovered.

The Traveller held up a finger and shushed him. “Careful! You only get three questions, and you just wasted one. As for your question: I have been here the entire time, but Jester hasn’t called on me, so I was powerless to interfere.“

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” Caduceus remarked. Careful not to pose it as a question, but curious about the answer either way.

“Well, _apparently_ there are some rules to this godhood slash patronship. I want to set you on the right track to get Jester back. But I can’t risk some god deciding to punish me, by punishing her.”

Look at that. Growth. Who would have thought?

“What is the spell that was used to curse them?” Caleb asked. Ever to the point.

The Traveller rolled his eyes. “Wrong question. I could give you the name of the spell, but I doubt you, nor anyone you know are specialised in pre-Calamity attempts at living forever.”

“So how…” Caleb started annoyed, but Caduceus quickly cut him off, seeing the sudden despair in the Traveller’s eyes.

“Mr. Caleb. I understand your impatience. But this is the last question. And I’d like to think about it for a minute.”

 _What_ and _how_ weren’t the right questions. _Why_ , _where_ and _when_ didn’t seem relevant. So… _who_?

“Who can help us?”

A large grin appeared. “Pike Trickfoot. A legendary cleric. And a friend of the council of Tal-Dorei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Caduceus. But high wisdom, low intelligence... difficult to write!
> 
> I actually wanted this chapter to be longer - and to have Cad and Marion connect.  
> No hanky-panky stuff off course, but some nice conversation with tea. Someday! 
> 
> Next up: Fjord.


	5. Fjord's itching for a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Pike just yet...

Fjord said goodnight to Caleb at the entrance of the Chateau, but knew he wasn’t going to able to sleep. A walk around the block would perhaps soothe his nerves.

Their instinct not to send their only contact linked to the Tal'dorei council a sending message, but using Yussa’s communication stones, had been the best idea they had had that entire week. It had taken Caleb quite a while to explain what had happened and what they needed. He dreaded to think how many messages Caduceus would have needed to send. And they were in luck! Apparently, Allura Vysoren and this Pike person actually knew each other quite well.

His wizard friend had relaxed the moment Allura had promised to send them a message the next day after she had contacted her friend. He feared the knot in his stomach would remain until he saw his friends restored. They were cute in their current forms, but he missed his friends. Dick jokes, early morning training, dumb pranks and all. And then there had been the breakfast incident, where little Jester had announced to the entire table she was going to marry Fjord when she grew up… 

A _clang_ from the alleyway distracted him.

Hmm. An intruder? His muscles tensed and he silently summoned the Star Razor. Stealthing closer, he found a half-elf in the shadows, very successfully picking the lock on the door to the Chateau’s basement.

“Ah-hum.” He hoped the other would give him the excuse he needed. He was itching for a good fight. 

The woman turned around slowly. She was wearing non-descript dark clothes, and her face was stuck in a scowl. With a confidence that didn’t suit a burglar that was just caught red-handed she spoke: “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Clearly indicating his sword. With her weapon-less hands.

Anger flared in his chest, just before he realised that though he had never seen the woman before, the voice sounded familiar. With a roll of his eyes he sent the sword away.

“Dairon.” Greeting her with a nod.

Relaxing their stance, one that he had seen Beau use defensively during battle, they reached for her ring and the more familiar shaven head and monk robes appeared. 

“Captain Tusktooth.”

He glared at them. Was that a joke? Or were they taunting him? 

“It’s Fjord. What are you doing here?”

“Where is Beau?”

Fjord sighed. He wanted to point out that if they really wanted to know that, they could have used the front door and just asked. He felt it was rather gracious of him not to.

“In her room.” Not that he felt gracious.

They showed what they thought of his answer with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I see her?”

“She’s… indisposed.” Fjord answered. He knew his first mate would rather die than let her mentor to see her in this state. That was why they had decided to try and use the Cobalt Soul without telling them the truth in the first place. A mistake, apparently. “She’s safe. We’re working on it. ”

Dairon’s eyebrow rose even higher.

“In a brothel?”

All the nervous energy that had built up in his body flared up red-hot. 

“Where were we supposed to take her then? To her father who sold her? Or to the monastery that took that money?”

Ever since they visited Kamordah, that little titbit of information had soured him towards the Cobalt Soul, as useful of an ally they could have been. It sounded a lot like the _orphanage_ where he had grown up. It wasn’t so much about what they could do for the orphans, but how they could work for them. He didn’t even know if it made it better or worse that she had been practically an adult when it had happened. 

Dairon was unreadable, their face a stoic mask. He longed to wipe that look of their face. He remembered Beau telling him she wanted to be more like Dairon. Thank fuck she wasn’t. 

“At least we take care of her because we want to, not because we’re paid to. Marion is an ally, one that we can actually trust to be there for us when we need them.”

If he hadn’t been staring them right in the eyes, he probably wouldn’t have noticed the small flinch. Good, he had hit a nerve.

After a moment of silence Dairon spoke. “You have three days. Then I’ll return.”

And take her with them, Fjord assumed the sentence would end. She would have to fight the entire Nein if it came to that. “She’ll be in Rexxentrum before that. If you want to come and say hi.”

He knew he wasn’t being entirely fair. Dairon was clearly worried enough to come and check up on her. And had been on their side in the past. Had trained Beau and made her an Expositor, a title he knew made her proud. But did she have to beat her up every time they met?

Turning the ring Dairon changed appearances again. Halfway up the wall, before they lifted themselves up to the edge of the neighbouring roof – _fucking show-off monks_ – they turned around a last time. “Keep her safe.”

Fjord watched them leave. 

“We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering about the breakfast incident. Jester - after retelling the bedtime story Marion had told her about a princess marrying a knight – declared she would marry Fjord when she grew up. Beau simply scrunched her face, muttered something about boys being icky and said she would be a pirate when she grew up.


	6. Veth meets a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb was fidgeting as she stood beside him in Yussa’s tower. The other wizard had left them by the teleportation circle, murmuring something about wanting to do some reading. Weirdo. You’d think he’d be happy to see his friend again. Still, it gave her the chance to talk to Caleb privately. “It will be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. This chapter took me quite a while to write - and honestly still not very happy with it.

Ever since Jested had tricked the hag and Caleb had restored her to herself, Veth often wondered if Isharnai had simply lifter her curse to doom her with another. It seemed as though she was always left behind to worry. When she was out with the Mighty Nein, she missed her husband and son as though a part of her was missing. But when she was with them, she missed her new family just as much. And she worried about them non-stop. Because apparently they were the kind of fuckheads that could not be left unsupervised for five minutes.

Normally she would find it in bad taste to compare them to her four-year old son. But seeing as Beau and Jester were now technically his age because they touched something they shouldn’t … she bloody well would. And she would be lording it over their heads for the years to come. After she hugged the everlasting shit out of them. And with a bit of luck she would be able to do that in a few hours.

Caleb was fidgeting as she stood beside him in Yussa’s tower. The other wizard had left them by the teleportation circle, murmuring something about wanting to do some reading. Weirdo. You’d think he’d be happy to see his friend again. Still, it gave her the chance to talk to Caleb privately. “It will be alright.”

“Ja.” He said. “Allura Vysoren is a very powerful Arcanist. And this cleric the Traveler mentioned seems very capable.”

Between what Caleb and Marion remembered from stories they’d read and what some of the patrons of the Ruby had filled in last night, Vox Machina had been a group of adventures that travelled round Tal'Dorei decades ago. Apparently they fought some dragons and stopped a god from ascending.

Big deal, so did they… And they weren’t senior citizens yet. So what could this Vox group do, that they couldn’t? But Caleb seemed to trust this would work, so she could too.

A flash of light, and Allura arrived. She looked as stunning and put-together as the other times they saw her. “Hello Caleb. Lovely to meet you again.”

Allura extended her hand to introduce her smaller friend: “This is Pike Trickfoot, Champion of Sarenrae.” And then she turned to yet another friend, bigger than her. A person that looked quite familiar. Veth had seen those antlers before.

“And this is …”

“Keyleth, Voice of the Tempest.” Veth filled in, realizing where she had seen the woman before.

Everybody stared at her.

“Keyleth is Vilya’s daughter.” She explained to Caleb. “I saw her through the tree when she left Rumblecusp.”

“And you are?” Allura asked, masking her confusion with confidence that her question would be answered. As a natural leader, Veth could see how this woman had convinced both the Bright Queen and their King to talk.

But they _had_ met before so why was she … Oh right, last time they had seen each other, she still had been a goblin.

Caleb quickly gave a rundown of the last few months, leading up to their adventures on Rumblecusp and their vacation in Nicodranas. All in all the introductions went quite well, and soon they were on their way to the Chateau.

\--

Veth was kind of impressed. In the hour they had been gone, Marion’s staff had completely emptied out the dinner hall. All the tables and chairs were gone. A bit overkill, Veth thought. Then again, last time Caleb had asked to perform magic in her house, Marion had lost her bathtub.

In the middle of the room Beau was play-sparring with Caduceus. They had dressed the little ones in their original outfits that morning, in the hope they would restore themselves as well. Jester would probably be fine, but Beau would have their heads if her bracers and headband of intellect had been turned useless. How she had sweettalked the others to let her play with the Belaberor now, Veth couldn’t say. She hoped for Caddy’s sake the tiny monk hadn’t remembered to _really_ use it. She reminded her of Luc, addicted to his crossbow. _Note to self, never let Beau babysit alone._

Jester was less bloodthirsty as a child, Veth had found. She was currently sat on Yasha’s lap, breading flowers into her hair telling her all sorts of stories. Another nice discovery: Yasha was pretty good with kids. She’d trust her with her son any day.

As Caleb spoke up to introduce the newcomers, everyone paid attention. Yasha set Jester on her feet and gently pushed her towards Caleb. Beau immediately wandered over. She tried very much to look disinterested but it was clear she was positioning herself between the strangers and Jester. Even at that age she was very protective of her friend.

Veth totally expected her to gyrate towards Pike. Confident woman, strong arms, armor, a battle axe… Totally Beau’s type. But she surprised her by staring at Keyleth.

“I’ve got a stick too.” Beau introduced herself, lifting up the tiny Belabor.

Thankfully Keyleth found that ridiculous sentence a worthwhile opener for her own introduction, so so Veth and her friends could compose themselves, trying valiantly not to laugh. Veth obviously failed.

“You’re going to change us back?” Jester asked, voice even higher than before. Her eyes flitted between Pike and her mother.

They had told the girls the entire story – that they were actually adults that had been changed due to magic - and they had taken it quite well. Caduceus had speculated that a subconscious part of them was probably aware of everything but it was suppressed by the magic. It sounded sensible, but then again most things Caddy said did.

Pike, in a very gentle voice explained that yes, she was here to cure them. But that she wouldn’t do anything without their permission. “Is that ok with you guys?”

Jester nodded shyly.

Beau now looked nervous as well, her eyes turning towards Yasha. “If we grow up, can I still travel with you?”

They all jumped over themselves to assure the girls that they were all friends and they would stay together. Marion too assured Beau that she would always be welcome at the Chateau, at any age.

Startled by all the attention she got – Veth suspected she might just have been interested in Yasha’s answer – Beau agreed as well.

Pike asked them to both lay down and get comfortable. She was going to pray to Serenrae first.

“Would you allow me to bless you?” Caduceus asked, ever the helpful one. 

“I never say no to a blessing,” Pike answered. And with a sly smile added: “My husband gave me some inspiration before I left.”

Keyleth’s exaggerated eyeroll in answer confirmed to Veth that yes, Pike’s husband’s brand of inspiration was the same kind she often gave her own husband. She smiled. This group was quite all right. 

\---

It was rather anticlimactic when it had all been done.

Pike had prayed to her goddess, laid her hands on the girls’ heads and they simply … grew.

Beau had blinked her eyes open and said “Fuck” before falling asleep again. Jester didn’t even wake up. After a few awkward moments, where the only noise was Beau’s slight snoring, Yasha scooped her up easily and told them she was taking her to bed. It truly was a testament to everyone’s shocked confusion that no one made a joke about her poorly picked words. Then again, that was usually Jester’s job.

Fjord mimicked Yasha and gently – an with a little more effort Veth noticed - carried Jester out of the room. Marion trailed slightly behind them, but not before promising her guests a special performance later that night.

  
Quiet broken, the staff who had apparently been lurking in the hallway, streamed in, and returned the tables and chairs. With the rest of the Nein’s help, the room was restored to its former glory within minutes.

With not much to do until dinner time, they started drinking. Veth stayed for a while, getting a little buzzed, before realizing she could be spending this time with Luc and Yeza.

“Would you guys mind if I stepped out? I’ll be back later tonight, for the performance.” And to check up on her friends, off course. She stood up, knowing her friends wouldn’t actually mind and while she liked the three women, she didn’t really care about their opinions yet.

Keyleth surprised her, setting her red wine – a rather tasty addition to the Chateau’s menu – down and asked if she could accompany her on her walk. Veth was too surprised to refuse.

As they left the Chateau, both women breathed in the fresh air. Veth realized it was up to her to start the conversation, as Keyleth absentmindedly druidcrafted flowers while they walked. Luckily, she had some questions of her own.

“How is Vilya?” And why was Keyleth here, and not with her? It hadn’t been that long since they had been reunited.

“She’s with my father now.” Keyleth’s smile never wavered, but a small crinkle betrayed how she felt about them _reconnecting_. It reminded her of Luc, who now _ew_ -ed loudly when she and Yeza kissed.

“We are so lucky to get her back. That you brought her back to us. It’s why I wanted to talk to you privately, Veth.”

“We didn’t really do anything.” She meant it. It wasn’t like they had set off wanting to save the city of Vo. They simply hadn’t wanted to lose their memories.

“Still, without you she would still be there. And I would still be alone.”

She suddenly sounded very old and tired. Much older than she looked. Veth took another good look at her. Where Allura had grey hair and Pike’s was a striking white, Keyleth had long red hair. There were no lines in her face that spoke of her life of adventuring. If she didn’t know any better, Veth would guessed that she was in her in her twenties. But that couldn’t be right, seeing that Vilya had been on Vo for decades.

“There is no one else in your life?”

“Not anymore.” A sad smile, full of memories. Veth decided not to pry further. Especially not as she was so lucky with her own family further down the street. “My mum wanted to ask you if you had able to kiss your child as well. But I guess that’s where you’re heading right now?”

“Yes, I’ve been so lucky. Do you want to meet my family?”

“I would love to.”

As they neared the door and Veth lifted her hand to knock, she realized something.

“Just… dodge the arrows.”


	7. Beau takes a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are ... the last chapter! Enjoy! 
> 
> Beau is an adult again. And has some adult feelings.

Nicodranas. Beau breathed in the fresh sea air with a sigh of contentment. Funny how a town she had visited only a handful of times already felt more like a home than Kamordah ever did. 

After the dinner with _Ickython_ , scrying on not-Molly and basically selling themselves as hired hands for another Assembly big boss, the team had unanimously decided to spent their last day in a more welcoming place. Well, the city, not Yussa’s tower. The cranky old wizard basically kicked them out as soon as they arrived. So what if they didn’t send him a message beforehand – wasn’t saving his life from the happy fun ball worth something? Asshole. 

Jester and Veth didn’t seem to mind the fast exit, they were practically sprinting towards their homes. She wanted to follow them, but was a little anxious about meeting the elder tiefling again. 

She was still working through her feelings about the Nein seeing her a small kid. The endless ribbing from her friends actually helped. Glaring at Veth when she reminds her to eat her greens like a big girl was a lot easier than getting caught up in more serious feelings. In her head she had been referring to her friends as her family for months now. It was strange to realize that they saw her in the same light. She should probably tell Caleb soon that she can understand his mutterings in Zemnian now, but when he first called her his kid sister under his breath… she didn’t know if she wanted to smack or hug him. Knowing her friends liked her, not just because she could fight or figure shit out, but even at her most vulnerable? Well that was new. And just maybe, she could get used to it. 

But seeing Miss Ma… Marion again felt different. The woman had taken care of her little self for the better part of a week. Beau only remembered the broad strokes of her time as a kid – thank the gods because she was sure she had been a little brat at times - , but the memories of hugs and kisses and story times were strong. And felt more loving than her own childhood memories did. She was pretty sure it wasn’t only because those memories were fresher. It was odd, that Marion would take care of a stranger in that way. She should thank her…

“Guys, I’ll catch up with you later. I want to buy Jester’s mom a gift.” 

Her blue friend turned on her heel and ran over to hug Beau. “That’s such a wonderful idea, Beau! My mom loves surprises.” Her brow furrowed. “But maybe not wine, because she really doesn’t like alcohol. And chocolate gives her headaches. And jewelry and flowers would be kind of weird, because that is something she gets from her clients.”

Beau’s head was reeling. What was left to buy her then? 

“So nice, Beau! We’ll see both of you guys later!” With a wave to Beau and Yasha, Jester spurred on her other friends to leave. 

Something else that was new and she really hoped she would be allowed to get used to. She and Yasha had become practically inseparable. They had always gravitated towards each other, but now it was more noticeable. And even though no one had said anything, she was sure the others had noticed too. Jester, who normally couldn’t be subtle to save her life had even started sharing rooms with Veth or Caduceus when they had to split up. That left her and Yasha together at night, often in the same bed. Even in Caleb’s new nine-sided tower. Thankfully in Yasha’s room, and not hers, because that mirror … wow.. even in her own mind, she tried not to go _there._

“Where do you want to go?” 

Beau blinked. She had been deep in thoughts. Fuck, she hoped she wasn’t blushing. 

“I frankly have no idea.” Normally she would bluff her way through, but she didn’t mind admitting not knowing to Yasha. 

“Maybe you could buy her a book? Marion is always reading.” Yasha suggested. It was one of the things she liked about Yasha. It would easy to assume such a large woman was a brute, only interested to know in whose head to bury her weapon. But Yasha was a kind soul. She noticed things about people. About Marion. And about her. 

“That’s a great idea! I remember seeing a bookshop near the Opal Archways.” 

\-- --- --- 

The bookshop was a success. Not only were they lucky enough that a brand spanking new shipment of books had arrived, they also discovered this shop had a children’s section. They choose three books, one for Luc, one for Kiri and one for TJ. The last one just in case she ever summoned the courage to go visit her little brother. Yasha assured her she would join her if she wanted to. 

Afterwards, they weren’t in a hurry to return to the others. Beau wasn’t stalling, honestly. They were just having a fun day out, zigzagging between the different shops. Yasha’s backpack was filled to the brim with gifts: pastries for Yester, spices for Caduceus, a well-crafted compass for Fjord, … 

She really liked this town. Maybe someday, they could settle here. Close to Jester’s and Veth’s family. Near the sea, where Fjord could always sail away if the urge came. She and Caleb could open a bookshop, or maybe an annex to Soul? Yasha and Caduceus should have a big garden together. It was a nice fantasy. 

In the present, Yasha reached into the brown paper bag in Beau’s hands but came up empty handed. The bag had been filled with an assortment of sweets they had shared whilst walking. Beau laughed loudly at Yasha jokingly accusing her of eating more than her share. As if the larger woman hadn’t been the one who had scarfed them down as if they had been her precious bugs. 

If they were characters in a book, Beau would say they had been on a date. Jester would probably say it was a date. Damn, she hoped it was a date. But instead of confirming it with the only person who would know for sure, she suggested retiring for the evening. 

Presuming that the Ruby would still be engaged with Jester, Beau entered the lobby with a spring in her step. But there she was, making arrangements with Mario. _Shoot._

Not one to shy away from a challenge, she moved closer to Marion, arms outstretched with the books, only now realizing she should have had the bookseller giftwrap it. Or should have bought one of those scarfs at the market to use as a wrap. 

“Hi… I… uhm got you a present.”

 _Smooth, Lionett. Smooth._ She was pretty sure tiny Beau could have done a better job than her.

Marion didn’t seem to care, accepting the gift with a big smile. “Oh, how lovely. And I haven’t read those yet. Thank you, Beau.”

Beau froze. Should she explain why she gotten her a gift? Say thank you? Or offer a hug? A kiss? 

A dark red eyebrow lifted slightly. 

“Beau, are you ok?”

“No no no, just fine. I.. thank you for taking care of me last week.”

There, she did it. Feelings shared. Success! Now she could go upstairs and get ready for dinner. A tactical retreat. Perfect. So why was she still standing here, staring at Marion? 

“Do you want a hug?”

_Retreat, Lionett. Damnit. Retreat._

“No, no. I’m fine.”

The eyebrow rose higher, and her expression grew a little stricter. Beau winced. 

“Beau, what is the rule about lying?”

She spluttered, she wasn’t four anymore! She was an adult. And a very good liar actually, thank you very much. But the Ruby didn’t give her an inch, and soon she relented. Begrudgingly.

“Not supposed too.” And stepped closer with her arms stretched out. Because yeah… she actually wanted that hug. 

As she leaned into the tiefling, she heard a chuckle near her ear. Yasha had gotten closer. Ah, fuck. Had she heard all that? 

“I’ll let you two catch up. I’ll wait for you in our room.” And with a gentle touch to Beau’s shoulder, her friend carried on to the upstairs rooms. 

Marion pulled Beau towards some chairs. As soon as she could no longer hear Yasha footsteps, she turned towards Beau, and with a voice, lifted eyebrow and a demeanor that was scarily like Jester asked: “So, what’s up between you and Yasha?”

Beau shrugged. She knew what it looked like for outsiders. She knew what she would like it to be. What she didn’t know was what it actually was. 

“You walked inside hand in hand.” Marion prompted.

Beau blinked. Had they? The thing between them was so new, but felt so familiar. As if they had been doing it for their entire lives. But she was afraid that if she said the wrong thing, it would all disappear. “We haven’t talked yet.”

“Then you should.” 

Easier said than done. 

“What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if she doesn’t think I am worth it?” Because really, was she? Yasha had been in a very serious relationship, she had even been married. All Beau had to show for herself was a string of one-night stands. They had been fun but the direct opposite of serious. She didn’t know if she could be what she wanted to be for Yasha. 

Marion looked as if she wanted to say something, but then thought better of it. Beau saw her weighing her words before she started speaking. 

“If she doesn’t feel the same, then you will have to find a way to deal with that. If you want to, you can come to me and we’ll open an absurdly expensive bottle of whiskey and you can cry and yell all you want, because it _will_ hurt.”

That sounded about right. The thought of Yasha rejecting her, was almost enough to kill her. Why risk it, if she could still have what they were having now, as confusing as it is. 

“But even if that is the case, it does not mean that you aren’t worth it. I think not enough people have told you this, Beauregard Lionett, but you are worthy of love and belonging.”

Beau felt tears burning behind her eyelids. She gripped Marion’s hand, not knowing if she wanted to thank her, or beg her to stop talking please. 

“And I’m pretty sure Yasha would agree with me on that.” Marion winked, before changing the subject. She launched into a story about one of the writer Beau had bought her a book off. Apparently he wasn’t half as suave in person than in writing, but she still enjoyed his works. After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation, Beau felt completely at ease again. No wonder people paid a lot of money to be in her presence. And here she was offering her company freely. Beau felt honored. 

As one of her staff came to collect Marion to help prepare her for her show, she rose gracefully and left Beau with a pat on her shoulder. “But really, you should talk to Yasha. You both deserve to know where you stand.”

\---

As she entered _their_ room, a few things immediately caught Beau’s attention. The twin beds had been replaced by a king sized bed, with cobalt blue bedding. Scattered all around the room were different vases filled with flowers. They room had been modified for them.

Yasha, who had already freshened up and changed out of her travel clothes, was currently busy unpacking their gifts and setting them all out on a table. She greeted her with a hum, still occupied with her work. 

It was so domestic it hurt. Beau fled towards the balcony. 

Nicodranas by night. It was beautiful. She leaned her elbows on the high balcony railing, and replayed her afternoon fantasy of retiring here in her mind. 

“Are you cold?” Without waiting for an answer Yasha stood closer, pressing her body against Beau’s back. Beau, only human, leaned into her, enjoying her warmth. As Yasha rubbed her bare arms, she decided to share her thoughts. 

“Maybe we should use some of DeRogna’s money to buy a place here when we come back from Eiselcross.”

She felt Yasha nod in agreement. “A new Xorhaus would be nice.” 

And just like that, the visions in her mind’s eye changed from a group home to a small comfy place just for the two of them. She took a deep breath and turned around in Yasha’s arms. 

“Yes, we could ask the others. But I was thinking about the two of us.”

All bravery spent, Beau didn’t dare to look Yasha in the eyes. Blood rushed to her head and she felt light-headed. 

“I would like that.”

 _Really?_ Beau’s head shot up to look at her. Her expression must have reflected all the doubt in her mind, because Yasha continued. “Don’t be surprised, Beau. I would follow you anywhere. You make me feel safe.”

Beau snorted and rested her left hand on Yasha’s right arm. Her fine, so fine arms, that could so easily carry her. “You can take care of yourself. You don’t need me.”

Yasha shook her head. “It’s not about needing. Sometimes it’s about wanting.”

Beau could hear her heart pounding. It was loud, but not so loud she hadn’t heard Yasha’s words. She just hoped it meant what she thought it meant. But the only way to be sure was to ask… 

“Is that ok, me wanting? You?”

Yasha smiled, and she had never looked more like an angel to Beau. Not even with her wings out in Rumblecusp. “Yes, Beau. I…”

And then her smile faltered a little, letting out a small chuckle. “I have no idea what I am doing.”

Beau had no idea either, but now she knew they were on the same page… she wouldn’t mind doing the research. 

“That’s ok. We can learn together.”

“I’d like that.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other presence. Not that she needed more right now, but there was something Beau also wanted. Had wanted for a while. And maybe was allowed to ask now. “Can I kiss you?”

Yasha gently picked her up, placing her on the railing of the balcony. They faces lining up perfectly. Aware of the depth beneath her, Beau couldn’t even care less. Even if she fell, she knew Yasha would catch her. 

They kissed. And Beau was home.


End file.
